Replica
by phantomphriend
Summary: Vilgax has put day in and day out trying to remove the Omnitrix prototype from Ben. Yet, he descides to make a new tactic, one less exhausting. Will it work? And what IS he up to?
1. Chapter 1

Replica, a Ben 10 story

Vilgax has put day in and day out trying to remove the Omnitrix prototype from Ben. Yet, he descides to make a new tactic, one less exhausting. He catches Ben temporarily and clones the outer workings of the watch. Then he stays silent, working on inner machinery. Eventually, he figures the best way to make it work, while also finishing off the young boy. Will it work? Will Vilgax finally get what he's always wanted, the most advanced alien technology, banded to his hand and his nemisis gone for good? Bx? Gx? More to this story than meets the eye.

"Alright, I think there is a Flurition in here somewhere." Muttered Phil, the old plummer. He slipped the Null Void projector from his bulgy pocket slowly. "Let's have a look-see." He aimed it a few feet from him and pressed the trigger with ease. The temporary portal sprang to life, swirling fabulous colors of green and void. Suddenly, a large figure flew through it, almost as if it had been thrown.  
"Hello again." Vilgax said, slim dripping from every word.  
"VVVilgax?!" Phil studdered, fear overcoming him quickly.  
"Yes." With that simple answer, Phil was thrown head first into the fast closing portal, leaving the small projector falling to the wooden floor, making a metalic clank with every bounce.

"Young Tennison. You have foiled my schemes for the last time. While in the deathly void, I have figured a new way to bring my revenge. And finally, get my Omnitrix." He grabbed the small projector from the floor, absent minded from a small fault that had occured. The small pistol like projector had been switched. On the underside of the right barrel, there was a small switch, changing the next portal display to the 'earth world' not the void one.

"Grandpa please!!!" Ben pleaded to his grandfather. "I promise, I''ll only go in, buy the new sumo slammers game and come right back! PROMISE"  
"I don't know... well, I guess. Only if you take Gwen with you"  
"Awe, don't drag me into this." Gwen whinned from the back cot. She then slumped out of her cot and shuffled to the inside front of the RV.  
"No buts Gwen, you know how button crazy Ben can get with that watch." Grandpa retorted.  
"I guess someone responsible, with more than one brain cell, should look after the monkey"  
"Hey! Grandpa, why?" Ben whinned as he slumped down into the passangers seat defeated.  
"It's that or no whatsoever, your choice. I'm gonna go check out the book store, see you back at 1:15, got it"  
"Alright." both kids moaned.

Ben leaped frantically from the RV, dashing across four lanes of traffic to the Video store. "Ben! Wiat for...me." Gwen shouted, now totally out of earshot from her cousin. "Lucky the dummy didn't get himself killed."

"Haha! Whoa! Look at all the cool games!" Ben said as his eyes went wide. He looked around for awhile, finally letting his stumbling feet lead him to the counter.  
"What can I do for you kid?" the registerman called.  
"New Summo Slammers Volume 8!" Ben shouted as fast as he could.  
"Sorry kid, fresh out. Ever since the factory explosion"  
"The factory explosion?!" Gwen heaved as she leaned on the counter, still exhausted from trying to carefully cross the traffic.  
"Yeah, some weird creature, huge! He was like ginormus with some... squidlike head. It was weird man. Totally wierd, he stole the video program and left"  
"Sounds like Vilgax." Ben muttered to himself.  
"Any reason why?" Gwen asked, investigating now.  
"We think it's because the newest version had a new hardware. The capabilities were huge, yet the designers only used it to speed up the player's CPU"  
"Hmm." both kids mused, still trying to foil Vilgax's plot.  
Gwen grabbed Ben and pulled him off to the side, "I thought Vilgax was in the Null Void"  
"So did I. He musta gotten out somehow..." Ben thought eagerly. He needed to try and figure this out fast, or he'd be t-  
SMASH!  
A large mechanical machine bust threw the store wall, knocking it to bits. All the people screamed as the invention shot lazers to the walls. Ben was running to go hero when it grabbed him suddenly, almost like he had been left in slow motion, while the machine was still in regular time. Then, they both dissapeared.

"BEN?!" Gwen screamed, who knows what was going on.  
Gwen went running towards the bookstore, quickly calling to grandpa. She pulled him close and stammered out, "Bbben... thhey ttoook Ben!"

Both Gwen and Grandpa went out to the RV. The store was in ruins... but other than that... the whole place was quiet. It was like nothing had happened. Both family members searched frantically... no Ben.

Ben simply remembers being in the store one second, then, in a space ship.  
"Beam up in .7 seconds." called a machine from the far right. He was deep in the bowels of a spaceship alright, Vilgax's ship. He reached desperately for the Omnitrix, yet the machine held it high above his head. Ben struggled still, trying to reach it. "Come on"  
"Tennison. We meet again." Vilgax talked slim while Ben stared daggers.  
"Gonna kill me again?" Ben retorted. Vilgax made a move with his arm, signaling the robot holding him to tie him to a long metalic table.  
"Not quite. I've given up trying to remove the hardware, speaking of such, meet my hardware." He pointed up to a tall gun like struckture, hanging... looming over Ben's left arm. Ben struggles with all his might, yet he was strapped in, doomed to the duration.  
"If you're not killing me, what are you upto?" Ben asked quizitively.  
"Replication. Simply, copying the device and attaching it to myself"  
"How? You didn't make it"  
"Quite right. Yet, I can clone it, and then simply download all the DNA into the new Omnitrix, enhanced. See, I can unveil my plot, for the antidote to awake you, removes any alien encounters from your memory, rather special"  
"Quite." Ben said dejected.

With that, Vilgax pressed a button from his control pannel, lowering the device onto Ben. He breathed heavily, fear gripping his heart. then, with a flick of the wrist, Vilgax switched a switch. Ben screamed, every inch of his body in pain... electricity jolted through his bones... He felt like his whole body, innerworkings and all were being toarn appart, duplicated. He felt his bones shake and his body took odd posses, cramping and uncramping every muscle. He felt the watch shortcircuting, he had to hold on. Had to... Burning sensation filled his body, tears streamed down his face. It;s the most powerful thing in the universe, HANG ON! He kept saying to himself, over and over.  
then it stopped. Ben heaved for air, trying to stay awake. He looked over to the capsule to his right, seeing a duplicate Omnitrix floating in it.

"Goodnight boy." Vilgax then reached for a phial. He added a tip and plunged it into Ben's arm, the liquid in the shot wiping his memory from the last several minutes.  
Vilgax began laughing manically, "The liquid doubles as also a transfer fluid. Slowing down and wearing the Omnitrix's battery with every download... pitty though"  
He then turned to the hard glass capsule. He pulled out the Omnitrix and began tinkering with it...after all, he said he'd enhance it. It'd be better than the original prototype, and it'd be all his.

"Go over what happened again, Gwen." Grandpa said again, rubbing his temples slowly.  
"Ben rushed out of the RV, we went into the Video Shop, we talked to the clerk, he said that there were no more games because"  
"Because"  
"it... had been attacked, by an alien... Ben thought... it was Vilgax"  
Grandpa looked down to the pedals... stuned and scared.  
"Then... then a robot appeared, grabbed Ben...and-" a long silence followed.  
"And"  
"they dissapeared." Another long silence.  
"If Vilgax sucessfully removes the Omnitrix, who knows what will happen to Ben." Grandpa started.  
"Or the rest of the world." Gwen added slowly. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Beatrix here! Hope that someone is enjoying these!! I'm updating really quick, cuz it may be awhile till I update again. SO, enjoy, and if you're confused, THAT'S OKAY! You're supposed to be. Everything will make sense later.**

_Chapter 2: Anywhere But Here, and Feeling Scared_

Birds chirped innocently out of her window. The world, was at total peace. Soft sounds continued, as she snored soundly. Tired, from yesterdays work, she was enjoying the one morning she could, and would, sleep in.

"Wake up!!"  
"Wha...?!" she said as she fell out of her bed, due to the unwelcome wake-up call.  
"Good job." he said, staring down at his sister.  
"What do you mean? This is my ONE morning to sleep in and WHAT DO YOU DO? You wake me up?!"  
"Duh, now keep it down, I'm going back to bed"  
With that, he stumbled off to his room.

She sat there... totally amazed, how could anyone do that?! Well, seeing that she was up, she descided to turn on the tv.  
"We interupt this broadcast for an important news update." She cocked her head as sudden interest came upon her. "Late last night a comet came hurdling towards earth. For more, let's go to our weather man, Joe Fields, Joe?" "Thanks Caitlyn. It seems that late last night a small comet flew to earth, the news media has been down here for 5 hours and it seems that it is no comet, some sort of shuttle. It's made of metal, but no one can open it. The press and faculty are finally giving up on opening it and-" _click_ The girl needed no second bidding. She threw on her favorite black shirt with white lightning bolt down the front and her jeans. Then she opened her window, trying not to wake her brother (she'd get in trouble) and walked out to her balcony. She threw down the fire escamp and ran toward the park.

* * *

When she got rather close, she hid behind a tree and watched the reporters file into their van. "Can't we take it with us?" one news anchor man asked a police man.  
"No! We need to leave it here for the scientists to see. They're going to take it to the Florida Lab Station and examine it!"  
'Florida?' she asked herself, 'but that's FAR away! Then I'll never see it.'  
She waited patiently for the all the news teams to leave, until all that was left were 2 police guards, blocking the enterance. Do you think that would stop her? Oh contrare. 'Hmmm...' she thought quickly, finally laying her eyes upon a tall tree. She smiled. So what the cops blocked the enterance, a person could still get over the gates. She crept close to the tree, then when she was in ear shot of the guards, she picked up a large rock and threw it in Mr. Larcent's yard. "MEOW!" was loudly heard, and one of the cops left, while the other watched him.  
She finally got to the tree. She slowly scurried up it, leaped into Old Ms. Lavis' yard and over her small wall, right into the park. She looked both ways with caution, seeing the coast was clear, she ran to the large crater. She looked down at the small metalic ball, 'It must be carrying something awefully important. ' The ball was scratched on the surface, obviously some locksmith with a powerdrill tried to get it to open. 'Hmm, whoops!' she said as the ground gave way beneath her feet, making her slide down into the crater. She put her hand on the capsule like ball as she tried to get up, only for it to open. Smoke poured out of it... yet... the inside seemed to be glowing... blue? She leaned in for a closer look, after once again checking the coast. It was... something. She put her hand close, to move the smoke away, when 

"AHHH!! Get it off! Get It Off! GET IT OFF!!!!!!!"

it attatched to her wrist. It was a watch, beautifully and mysteriously crafted, black and blue lines with a glowing dial.  
She pulled and pushed and prodded and bit and clawed and tried EVERYTHING! It wouldn't come off. It's like... it glued itself to her left wrist.

"Hey! Did you hear something?" one guard asked another as they started to walk into the park.  
"Oh! SHOOT!" she said softer. They had to of heard her yell! She then lept from the ditch, and ran to the far side of the park, where the swings were. Quick as she could, she jumped up and shoved her right hand into one of the large top links, jamming it good, yet still easy to pull out. It had to be convincing, after all.  
"Help!" she yelled now, trying her best to sound realistic. Both of the guards ran to her spot and easily helped her down.  
"How did you get in here"  
"I was playing hide and go seek, when my brother pushed me up into the chain!" She wailed, fake tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Oh, it's okay dear, let me walk you home."  
"Okay." she said, like nothing had ever happened.  
The three walked out of the park, silently, she was SO getting away with this! One of the cops stopped at the gate, while the other continued walking her home. "Oh! It's okay officer. I can find my way from here, thanks!" she then skipped off after shaking his hand. She was almost around the corner when-  
"Hey kid!"

'shoot!!' she spun around on her heals, looking back at the officer by the gate.

"Yyyes?" she studdered, trying not to act guilty.  
"Cool watch."  
She sighed on the inside, "Thanks! Bye!" Then she continued to skip off, happy taht she had gotten away with it, yet scared of what 'it' actually was.  
"Why'd you have to do that?" the guard said as he back-handed the guard at the gate.  
"Owch! What?!"  
"You scared that poor little girl! As it was she had been shoved into a swing by her brother and you HAD to make it worse!!"  
"Didn't you knotice that watch? I've never seen anything like it before. When you helped her out of the tree, I looked at it... it didn't look like it even told TIME!"

* * *

She rushed home, still trying to get it off of her. When she turned onto her street, she stopped running and began playing with it. It had many buttons on it, and looked rather strange, but she descided to wait to explore it until she got inside. She walked carefully up the stairs to her bedroom. She then quietly closed the door and leaped onto her bed. She then pulled the watch to her face and looked at it closely. It was odd, it felt like it had come from a different universe almost... So she descided to push the bottom blue button. When she did, the whole watch came to life! It beeped and whurred and finally, the circle in the center poped up and spun around madly, while in the center one word appeared, "Loading..." When the center poped out, blue electricity shot out of the watch and electrocuted her. She tried to hold back the scream of pain but eventualy it slipped out. 

"HEY! I thought I told you to-" the boy started as he opened her door, but then realised what was happening. Finally the watch had powered up and stopped, but still glowed an ominous shade of blue. She heaved for air as she lay back on her bed, falling into a dark slumber.

* * *

She awoke to the feeling of someone carying her, and laying her gently on a much more comfortable bed. She then felt someone lift her left hand up, in an effort to slip the watch off, that's when she told herself to get up.  
"Hey!" she said as she sat up, and pulled her hand away from her brother quickly.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Well... it's a... it's a ... I'm not sure, but I do know one thing, it won't come off! So quit trying, I already tried earlier." she spat.  
"Okay, geez. It's obviously a watch you dummy! How stupid are you"  
"I'M NOT STUPID!" she screamed back at him.  
"Then how did you manage to get it on?"  
"I went down to the park... and... sigh did you hear what happened late last night?"  
"Yeah, some commet thing fell to earth, it was like a capsule and ----- oh no, you didn't?" he asked as she looked down and fiddled with her 'watch.  
"You did?!"  
"Yeah, okay! I did, I went down to get a look and the capsule... opened."  
"How? Mechanics were working ALL night! They tried everything and couldn't open it how did!!"  
"I DON'T KNOW okay?!! It just opened and this... thing... was in it and it attached itself to my wrist! I didn't even touch it! HONEST!!"  
"You expect me to believe that?"  
"Yeah! I do! Because I'm telling the truth. what's wrong with you, you've never showed any interest with anything happening to me before... unless."  
"What?"  
"You're jealose!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are too! Admit it! Everything wonderful always happens to you, Mr. 4.0 quarterback star! Just admit it first born attention hog! I finally have something you don't and now you want it!"  
"Are you kiddning me?"  
"Admit it! You're interested so YOU can have it! Well, you can't, even though I'd love to get this thing off my arm I can't, so you'll just have to live with it! Now, go away!" she said as she left his bedroom and returned to hers.  
"Uhhh..." he sighed as he returned slowly to her room. "Why would she get it? That's the worst choice ever... Sis! Wait." he said as he entered her room.  
"I'm sorry. Look, if you want help... i'll do it, just to make it up to you, okay?"  
"Actually, I'd really like your opinion on what to do with it... bro, I'm really scared."  
"Awe don't be. I'm sure... whatever it is won't do anything to you in the least bit!" Or atleast, that's what HE thought.  
"But... why did it open for me?"  
"I... don't know. I really don't know..."  
There was a long silence that followed, both kids pondering until, "Hey! You think it's water proof?"  
"You're not gonna..." he started, but was cut off by her bounding out of the room and into the bathroom. He siged... but finally curiosity got the most of him and he followed, genuinly intregued.  
"Yeah! It is! Look!" she said happily while she ran it under the focet. "Hmmm, let's see." she then pulled the stopper out and plugged the drain, letting the water fill the basin. When it got high enough for her liking, she turned it off and plunged the 'watch' into the water and pulled it out.  
"Yep, water proof." she smiled.

* * *

It had been nearly a month since Vilgax stole/borrowed Ben and nothing had changed. He still had the watch, and there was no sign of Vilgax's return.Life seemed to go back to normal, but Ben was still unconvinced. "You sure Vilgax isn't up to something?" Ben asked for the umteenth time that week.  
"Yes Ben." Grandpa Max replied.  
"Come on Ben! He can't be planning anything!" Gwen started, "Remember? We jumped the RV into his spaceship, you went XLR8 and beat him up and then we escaped. He didn't have a chance to DO anything!!"  
"But... it all seemed too easy, like... he LET me get away..." Ben said, the scared feeling still nagging at the back of his head.  
"Cheer up Ben, we'd know the moment he tried anything anyway, even if he did." Grandpa ensured.  
"But! I don't even remember being up there! I just remember being in the store... then safe with you guys... that's it, you filled me in on the rest, and it sounds TOO easy."  
"Really? I thought you told us you rembered it?" Gwen asked from the back seat.  
"I lied, okay?!" Ben answered, quite annoyed.  
"Wait... so if you don't remeber... maybe..." Gwen started.  
"That's what I said! Maybe he DID do something..." Ben said, but was quickly interupted by the sound of screaming citizens. 

**Cliffy! Oh, I love it. -get's shot- HEY! Jeez, just a little fun. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed and just a quick note, you're supposed to be confused. When the answers are reveiled to the characters, it'll be reveiled to you **

**REVIEW PLEZ! Just, _no flamez,_ constructive criticizem (okay I can't spell, it's official) is welcomed!**


End file.
